Competencia
by Mellorine e.e
Summary: La Academia Konoha hizo un viaje escolar en los que los estudiantes se someten a una competencia. Summary improvisado xD. OneShot. SasuHina.


Competencia. 

-¡Sigue, Naruto-kun! – alentaba una pelinegra, algo cansada atrás suyo.

-¡No te distraigas Naruto! – Lo regañó el castaño –Si perdemos, va a ser culpa tuya.

El rubio tragó grueso y siguió corriendo para llegar a su meta, tan solo unos 7 metros más y llegaría, el ganaría aquella carrera y por ende, 5 puntos para su equipo. No podía perder, no se iba a rendir.

La cinta de la llegada se rompió y el ganador sonrió triunfante, mientras que un rubio se maldecía de todas las maneras posibles. Otra vez había perdido contra ese pelinegro, ese maldito que no movía un pelo por superarlo.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, lo hiciste bien –Le sonreía la pelinegra, tratando de levantarle el ánimo –Al menos terminaste 2do, obtuvimos 3 puntos.

-¡Así es, Naruto-kun! –Comentó un joven enérgico – ¡No dejes que esto te deprima, la llama de la juventud todavía debe seguir latente! –Terminó diciendo un pelinegro de cejas pobladas. Bastante pobladas.

-Hinata, Lee... –Miró a sus compañeros de equipo respectivamente. Paró – ¡Bien! ¡En la próxima competencia ganaremos, si o si!

El trío sonrío, en espera de Neji que traería sus bebidas, para descansar antes del próximo reto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.

-Lo hiciste bien, Sasuke. –Felicitaba el moreno –Pero estamos a un punto de diferencia del equipo de Naruto, necesitamos planear bien el siguiente desafío. 

-Hmph –Fue la respuesta del azabache.

-Shikamaru –Miró en respuesta – ¿La próxima competencia de qué va a tratar?

-No lo sé, Ino. Tsunade-sama dijo que lo diría 10 minutos antes de que empiece así es más difícil hacer las estrategias a tiempo. –Gruñó, eso era demasiado problemático. 

-Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es descansar, ¿no? –Asintió vagamente –Ok, iré con Shino por algo para refrescarnos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.

Tabla de puntuación.

Equipo B: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino (pts: )

Equipo P: Naruto**, **Hinata, Neji, Lee. (pts: 23)

Equipo L: Sakura, Gaara, TenTen, Sai. (pts: 20)

Equipo H: Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro, Temari. (pts: 20)

-Está peleado, ¿no lo crees Tsunade-sama? –Comentaba con una sonrisa una pelinegra.

-Así es Shizune, es difícil saber quién ganará. –Respondía la rubia, que aparentaba juventud pero era todo lo contrario. –Yo apostaré por el equipo B, sé que lo harán bien.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama, no apueste por nadie –suspiraba cansinamente su asistente, eso pasaba todo el tiempo, era como un Deja Vú.

-o-o-o-o 30 minutos más tarde -o-o-o-o.

La sirena sonó, eso significaba el final del descanso, dando a lugar el próximo desafío. La Rubia mayor que inspiraba fortaleza, se paró frente a todo ese gentío. En total eran 5 equipos de 18 los que habían quedado. En la tribuna estaban los familiares, amigos de los concursantes, además de los descalificados.

Tomó una bocanada de aire –Bien, los felicito a todos por haber llegado a la recta final. Pero ese no es un alivio, ya que 1 equipo va a ser descalificado en la siguiente ronda, quedando así 3 en la final. El desafío que tendrán que pasar será el siguiente. –Esperó unos largos segundos para agregar suspenso, y también para poner nerviosos a los concursantes, amaba eso. –La búsqueda del tesoro. Seguro muchos la conocerán, pero diré las reglas para que no pase ningún inconveniente. –Miró a su asistente, que ésta al captar la mirada, le pasó las hojas con los objetos divididos a cada equipo. –En aquellas anotaciones tendrán las cosas que deben recoger a lo largo de la trayectoria, hay cosas diferentes en cada asignación, pero hay una de ellas que tienen en común con los demás equipos, de los cuales sólo hay 3 en todo el campo, obviamente no voy a decir cuál es, y está prohibido mostrárselo a los demás equipos. Cada capitán decidirá cómo llevarán a cabo ésta búsqueda, no voy a reclamar nada. Si se encuentran con algún objeto que no sea asignado a ustedes pueden moverlo de lugar, como se les plazca, pero no pueden llevárselo con ustedes, ya que podrían ser descalificados. El campo por el que tienen para moverse es todo el bosque con el que contamos ahora, como en las competencias anteriores alrededor y en el centro del bosque hay centros médicos por si pasa algún inconveniente, está totalmente prohibido herir a sus contrincantes, de ninguna manera posible. El tiempo que tienen es de 1 hora para encontrar esos 20 objetos, y desde ahora tienen 10 minutos para pensar en el desafío y en cómo llevarlo a cabo. Sin más que decir, ¡QUE EMPIECE EL PENÚLTIMO DESAFÍO! –La mujer bajó de aquella mesa de cemento, que usaba como improvisado escenario.

Todos los equipos corrieron a sus respectivos puntos de partida, así no perder más tiempo, contaban con uno muy escaso.

Equipo B:

-Bien Shikamaru, te escuchamos. –Habló el de gafas, por sus otros 2 compañeros.

-Sí, estuve pensando y estamos con poco tiempo. Así que decidí dividirnos, los 4 iremos separados, a continuación les voy a decir el lugar que van a usar. Ino, haz 3 copias de la lista. –La rubia asintió sacando hojas y una pluma, siempre venía preparada.

Equipo P:

-De seguro los otros equipos pensaron lo mismo, pero con el poco tiempo que tengo para pensar, es lo único que se me viene a la mente ahora. Iremos en 3 grupos. Hinata-sama y Lee por separado, yo iré con Naruto ya que el muy idiota es capaz de perderse. –Siguió a pesar de los gritos de defensa por parte del rubio. –Usaremos las radios que nos dio Hanabi-sama en el desafío anterior, cuando encontremos lo que necesitamos, lo informaremos y regresaremos aquí. Si alguno necesita ayuda, avísele a otro. –Todos asintieron y esperaron los pocos minutos que faltaban.

Equipo L:

Después de 2 minutos de analizar los pros y contras de cada estrategia, llego a la conclusión de que todas tenían lo mismo.

-En la más conveniente, pensando el tiempo con el que contamos y los contrincantes, sin contar los puntos que tenemos ahora, sería ir en 2 grupos. Ya que nos sacaron los teléfonos celulares al entrar, no tenemos medio de comunicación, lo mejor sería seguir en grupo por si pasa algún inconveniente, pero debemos ganar terreno, así que iremos Sai y yo por un lado, Gaara y TenTen por otro. –TenTen tuvo un escalofrío, no es que odiara a Gaara, pero le incomodaba que fuera tan misterioso.

Equipo H:  
-¿Qué dijiste, maldito perro? –casi escupió un furioso Kankuro.

-Lo que escuchaste, nenita. –gruñó salvajemente Kiba. –No iré con una prostituta que se pinta la cara de morado.

-Repite lo que dijiste, aliento de perro. –Kankuro afiló lo ojos, estaba muy enojado.

-¿El maquillaje se te subió a los oídos? Ya te lo repetí 3 ve… -Fue interrumpido por un aura asesina, sabía quién era, por eso no daba la vuelta.

-Se callan los 2 y van a seguir al pie de la letra mi plan, si perdemos éste reto, los colgaré a los 2 en la cima del mástil escolar ¿me escucharon? –amenazó Temari, esa mujer "problemática" como la etiquetaba Shikamaru, sí que daba miedo. 

Los morenos callaron al instante, sabían lo que significaba para Temari ganarle a ese vago, que raramente era un genio estratega. Según el plan, irían en grupo los 4, pero iría ampliando el terreno para ganar más tiempo. El más gordito de ellos sólo los admiraba, vaciándose la bolsa de papitas. No lo dejaban tenerla en la competencia, qué malvados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o. 

-Preparados -Los equipos se miraron entre sí, tratando de adivinar la estrategia del enemigo. – Listos… -Un azabache admiraba al dobe de su amigo, animando muy amigablemente, a su parecer, a aquella ojiblanca. -¡YA! –Todos los equipos salieron corriendo hacia el bosque, no dejando rastro alguno de haber estado por aquellos lados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o. 

_Equipo B: _

_Una cinta azul con brillos plateados +  
Funda de almohada violeta  
6 Rosas rojas.  
3 Hojas de pino.  
2 plumas de gallina._

Suspiró, habían pasado 2 minutos y solo había conseguido lo primero, qué decepción.  
Siguió caminando con cuidado, para no perderse ningún detalle, iba encimada al piso, por lo que no vio cuando chocó con una espalda firme, cayendo al piso sentada. Se sobó el trasero, eso había dolido. Se paró, sacudió sus ropas y empezó a disculparse con su pobre víctima. Se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke, si bien ansiaba verlo, no creyó que fuera tan pronto.

-S-Sasuke-kun –No pudo evitar tartamudear un poco, se habían visto en la competencia pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar. – ¿C-cómo vas con tu búsqueda?

-Hmph, ya casi acabo, me faltan 2 –La ojiblanca no se sorprendió, eso era típico de él. – ¿Y tú?

-Sólo encontré 1 –agachó la cabeza, estaba avergonzada por la diferencia. El moreno sonrio con superioridad, amaba que se avergonzara así, hacía que su ego se eleve. –Me faltan 4 todavía, pero al menos tengo tiempo, solo espero no ser una carga para el equipo, ya que Naruto-kun está dando lo mej…-Se calló, o más bien la callaron. Sasuke la estaba besando, como tantas veces había hecho. Se sonrojó algo enojada por haberla interrumpido, pero correspondió gustosa ese beso tan ansiado. Después de algunos minutos de roces de lenguas y labios, cortaron ese beso por culpa de la ausencia de aire.

Se separaron, el ojinegro le dedico una de esas sonrisas que tanto la atraen, no son de esas brillantes y deslumbrantes que trae Naruto, son más disimuladas y sensuales, y le encantaban. Tanto como le encantaba él.

-Te ayudo con la búsqueda. –No fue ni una pregunta ni una proposición, más bien fue una orden o una afirmación.

-Pero ¿qué pasa con tu equipo? –Preguntó.

-Me aburro buscando, además puedo buscar contigo. ¿Te molesta? –La pelinegra se sonrojó, no quería que pensara que le molestaba su presencia, al contrario, anhelaba tenerlo cada minuto del día.

-N-no es así, e-es solo que… que… -El moreno esperó, tantos años de novio con Hinata le habían dado un poco de paciencia. –Bueno, yo solo no quería… umh –Bueno, no tanta como pensaba. –No quería que por mi c-culpa tu equipo p-perdiera –Miró a un lado, en serio no quería ser una carga para Sasuke.

-Esos tontos pueden arreglárselas solas, yo quiero estar contigo. –Fue directo, se encaminó por donde estaba yendo anteriormente, ya sabiendo que su novia lo seguiría. Ella lo siguió, corrió un poco al principio pero llego a su lado. Ya estando los dos a la par, entrelazaron sus manos y disfrutaron al menos un momento de paz, después te tantas horas alrededor de tanta gente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.

Terminó el tiempo, ella ya había llegado a su punto de encuentro hace unos minutos, acompañada de Sasuke , que al llegar se fue a su punto, no sin antes arrebatarle otro beso a su amada, ganándose también un sonrojo de ésta por el hecho de estar con tantos espectadores.

Al tiempo llegaron sus compañeros, Lee y Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que su primo venía sereno atrás de ellos, eso era buena señal. Sonrió.

Se reagruparon los equipos en las mesas que usaban como punto de reunión. El equipo L fue eliminado. Hinata se sintió mal por Sakura-san, porque sabía que se había esforzado mucho por liderar bien su equipo. Luego Temari-san se empezó a quejar, mucho más que el equipo L por haber quedado en 3er puesto, ya que quería ganarle a Shikamaru alguna vez, y no estaba lográndolo. Recordaba una vez que estaba borracha "Estúpido y sensual Shikamaru" había dicho en ese entonces, reprimió una risa al recordar eso. 

-¿De qué te ríes? –Sintió una voz grave detrás, la reconoció al segundo, como si estuviera grabada en su mente. Sintió un abrazo alrededor de su cintura, y el aliento chocar con su nuca. Sí, se habían quedado solos, ya que estaban todos descansando en distintos lugares. Se sonrojó, la palabra "solos" seguía rondando su cabeza. – ¿En qué piensas ahora? Pervertida. –Sonrió ladinamente.

-T-tú eres el pervertido. Esperas a que estemos s-solos para hacer cosas pervertidas. –Si podía estar más roja, querría verlo, ya que le parecía imposible.

-¿mmm? –Murmuró en su cuello, dejando besos húmedos por éste. –Yo solo quiero amor, tú piensas en sexo. –Fue el límite para Hinata, ya se había desmayado. El ojinegro sonrió divertido, amaba todo de esa mujer, hasta sus desmayos._  
_


End file.
